


Ai´Tesh

by lay



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 06:59:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3199811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lay/pseuds/lay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Transformers sind eine hochentwickelte Spezies, bei denen Einige besondere, fast schon wundersame Fähigkeiten haben, wie zum Beispiel Mirage, der sich unsichtbar machen kann, oder Skywarp, der die Teleportation beherrscht. Wie kommt es, dass nicht jeder Transformer solche Fähigkeiten hat? Und wie sind diese zu erklären?</p>
<p>Und wie kann es sein, dass ein von den Eltern versteckter Sparkling mit einem begrenzten Vorrat an Energon trotz allem wachsen und Jahrtausende überleben kann? </p>
<p>Nun Ai´Tesh´s Geschichte wird die Auflösung bringen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Transformers gehören Hasbro. Ich leihe mir die Charaktere nur aus und verdiene leider auch kein Geld damit. Einzig und allein Ai´Tesh gehört mir.
> 
> Ich hab mir mit Hilfe meines Bruders mal was etwas anderes ausgedacht. Zum Anfang spielt die Geschichte in der Vergangenheit zur Zeit der sieben Urprimes. Später dann in der Gegenwart mit meinem OC und den uns bekannten Transformern und dank der tatkräftigen Hilfe einer Freundin passt jetzt auch alles zusammen.

Prolog:

Ca. 17000 vor Christus...

Es geschah zur Zeit der sieben Urprimes. Diese waren gerade dabei, die Energonerntemaschine zu erbauen. Natürlich halfen ihnen zahlreiche Transformer dabei. Unter ihnen befand sich auch Plusion, ein sehr kräftig gebauter Mech und Tesh, eine zarte, kleine Femme. Beide waren zum Helfen auserkoren worden, da sie sich mit der komplizierten Mechanik sehr gut auskannten und die Femme zudem klein genug war, um auch im Inneren der großen Maschinen zu arbeiten. Sie erreichte auch schwer zugängliche Teile und konnte sie so richtig konfigurieren. 

Plusion war gerade damit beschäftigt, einige neue Teile an die Maschine anzubringen, als er zum ersten Mal Tesh bemerkte. Diese Femme faszinierte ihn einfach, aber er wusste nicht warum. Er begann sie heimlich zu beobachten. Aber er traute sich nicht, sie unter den wachsamen Optiken der Primes anzusprechen.

Eines Abends sah er sie auf einem Hügel stehen, wie sie die Sonne des Planeten beobachtete. Er trat zu ihr und sprach sie an. Tesh erschrak, bis ins Mark, denn sie hatte den Mech nicht kommen gehört. Nachdem sie sich gefangen hatte, antwortete sie ihm aber sofort. Sie begann von ihrem Leben auf Cybertron zu erzählen, wie sie von den Primes entdeckt wurde und schlussendlich auf diesem Planeten gelandet war. Auch Plusion erzählte seine Geschichte und bald stellte sich heraus, dass sie viele Gemeinsamkeiten besaßen. 

Nach diesem Gespräch trafen die Zwei sich immer öfter und so entwickelte sich nach einiger Zeit zwischen ihnen eine geheime, aber dafür zarte Liebe, die schließlich in Tesh´s Schwangerschaft endete. Aber nun war guter Rat teuer. Plusion wusste natürlich, dass die Primes dies nicht gut heißen würden. Sie waren schließlich hier um zu arbeiten und um Energon für ihre Rasse zu ernten. Liebesgeschichten oder gar Sparklinge wurden auf diesen Missionen nicht gern gesehen und sogar hart bestraft, besonders von Fallen. Nach langer Überlegung entschieden sich die beiden dafür, mit den Primes zu sprechen. Sie kannten den Grundsatz, keine bewohnten Planeten zu zerstören, und wollten darüber nochmals mit ihnen sprechen. Sie boten ihnen an, den Planeten nach Leben zu durchsuchen, um so sicherzustellen, dass sie hier jener Grundsatz nicht verletzten werden würde. Die Primes waren erleichtert, bis auf Fallen, der diesem Angebot widersprach, aber von seinen Brüdern überstimmt wurde.

Die Sechs genehmigten den Auftrag gerade noch rechtzeitig, bevor jemand Tesh veränderten Zustand bemerken würde. Bald darauf fand sich das Paar in einem Urwald wieder und begann dort nach einer Art Höhle zu suchen. Plusion und Tesh wurden schnell fündig. Und in eben jener versteckten Höhle gebar Tesh nur wenig später ihren Sparkling. Sie hatten die Protoform des Kleinen zuvor genau angepasst, ihm sogar einen Sensor eingebaut, der den Sparkling vor allen Gefahren schützen sollte. Ihre Überraschung war sehr groß, als sie erkannten, dass der Sparkling eine Femme war. Sie gaben ihr den Namen Ai´Tesh.   
Tesh blieb einige Wochen bei ihr, während Plusion den Planeten nach Leben absuchte. Bald darauf fand er tatsächlich Leben und kehrte zu Tesh zurück. Als er ihr von seinen Ergebnissen berichtete, beschlossen die Beiden, dass es nun an der Zeit war, zu den Primes zurückzukehren. 

Zum Abschied herzten beide ihre kleine Tochter, die sie nur mit großen Optiken ansah. Sie ließen ihr einen großen Energonvorrat da und schärften ihr ein, in der Höhle zu bleiben. Beiden war klar, dass sie Ai jetzt noch nicht mitnehmen konnten. Sie würden den Primes ihre Ergebnisse mitteilen und dann würden die Zelte auf diesem Planeten abgebrochen werden. Die Rückkehr nach Cybertron stand somit fest. Dort würden sie dann ihre Teilnahme an weiteren Energonmissionen verweigern und sich eine neue Arbeit suchen. Anschließend würden sie zurückkehren, um ihre kleine Tochter zu holen. 

Ai war intelligent und verstand, was ihre Eltern ihr sagen wollten. Die Kleine kletterte auf den Schoß ihrer Eltern und herzte sie mit einem zustimmendem Nicken ebenfalls noch einmal kräftig. Sie gab keinen Ton von sich, als die beiden älteren Transformer die Höhle verließen.

Tesh und auch Plusion fiel es sehr schwer ihre Tochter zurückzulassen, aber der Auftrag ging vor.

Lange würde es ja nicht dauern, bis sie zurückkehren konnten. Doch es sollte alles anders kommen, als sie es geplant hatten. Kaum waren sie wieder bei den Anderen angekommen, offenbarte sie ihnen, dass es auf besagtem Planeten Leben gab. Fallen war dies völlig egal, er wollte nur die Maschine starten, Leben hin oder her. Leider war er stärker als seine Brüder und es gelang ihm die Matrix zu stehlen. Kurz darauf entbrannte um den Besitz der Matrix eine große Schlacht, bei der viele Transformer, auch Tesh und Plusion, fielen. Schlussendlich gelang es den Primes, Fallen die Matrix wieder abzunehmen und sie mit dem größten Opfer, ihrem Leben, vor dem abtrünnigem Prime zu verstecken. Die restlichen Überlebenden verließen daraufhin den Planeten. 

Ai, die sich nach wie vor, in der Höhle versteckte, spürte den Tod ihrer Eltern und begann leise und wehklagend zu wimmern. Sie wusste, dass sie von nun an auf sich allein gestellt sein würde. Eine gewisse Zeit lang würde ihr Energonvorrat noch reichen, doch was war, wenn alles aufgebraucht sein würde?


	2. 1

Ruckartig riss Ai ihre Optiken auf. Was war das gewesen? Was hatte sie geweckt?  
Da! Da war dieses Geräusch schon wieder !

Vorsichtig schlich der kleine Sparkling in der Höhle umher, auf der Suche nach der Geräuschquelle. Was sie fand ließ sie leise aufjauchzen. Ein kleines Tierjunges hatte sich in der Höhle versteckt. Zitternd lag es auf dem Höhlenboden. Ai nahm es vorsichtig hoch und untersuchte den kleinen Körper, was von einem empörten Fiepen begleitet wurde. Ai giggelte leise vor sich hin und ließ sich mit dem Jungen auf dem Boden nieder. Sie begann ihn zu streicheln während ihre Gedanken zurück wanderten.

Rückblende.

Ai spürte den Tod ihrer Eltern und begann leise zu schluchzen. Ihre Eltern waren für immer fort und sie war nun allein auf dem riesigen unbekannten Planeten. Niemand wusste von ihrer Existenz und sie hatte keine Möglichkeit diesen Ort zu verlassen. Noch dazu war sie hier die Einzige ihrer Rasse. Wie würden wohl die anderen Bewohner dieses Planeten auf sie reagieren? Dann fiel ihr ein, dass ihrer Eltern ihr eingeschärft hatten, diese Höhle nicht zu verlassen. Dies galt wohl nun nicht mehr.  
Ai blickte sich um und ihr Blick fiel auf den großen Energonvorrat. Er würde sie zwar eine Weile am Leben erhalten, doch was dann?

Sie entschied, dass sie sich später mit diesem Problem beschäftigen würde. Aber eines war ihr sofort klar. Sie musste mit mit dem Energon sparsam umgehen. Dann sah sich Ai genauer in der Höhle um, während ihr immer wieder leise Schluchzer entkamen. Sie beschloss sich hier ein kleines Heim zu erschaffen, soweit es ihr möglich war. Sie war doch nur ein Sparkling, wenn auch ein intelligenter.

Ai nahm sich einen Würfel Energon und begann zu essen. Wenig später fiel sie in Stasis.  
Als sie am nächsten Morgen aufwachte, traf sie die Erkenntnis, dass sie jetzt allein war, erneut. Aber Ai verscheuchte die dunklen Gedanken und begab sich vorsichtig zum Höhlenausgang. Ihr Bedrohungssensor meldete ihr keinerlei Gefahren und so setzte sie vorsichtig einen Schritt nach draußen.

Was sie sah, ließ sie erfreut aufjubeln. Farben, sie erkannte viele Farben und ganz komische Dinger, die in den Himmel wuchsen. Vorsichtig erkundete Ai die Umgebung und nahm einige Dinge mit zurück in die Höhle. Ihre Eltern hatten ihr von den cybertronischen Wohnungen erzählt und Ai begann ihre Höhle einzurichten. Innerhalb der nächsten Tage und Wochen entstand so eine gemütliche kleine Unterkunft.

Während ihrer Ausflüge traf sie auch des öfteren auf merkwürdige Lebewesen. Einige konnte sie anfassen und andere liefen vor ihr davon. Nachdem sie versehentlich eines der Lebewesen in die Matrix befördert hatte, war sie noch vorsichtiger.   
Es gab auch sehr große Lebewesen, die sie anknurrten und ihre Zähne fletschten. Diese mied Ai von nun an besser, da ihr der Sensor zudem drohende Gefahr anzeigt hatte.

Aus Wochen wurden Monate und Jahre. Ai wuchs sehr langsam, da sie sehr vorsichtig und sparsam mit dem Energonvorrat umging. Auch war sie sehr bedacht darauf, sich nicht zu verletzten, denn von ihrer Mechanik hatte sie leider überhaupt keine Ahnung. Der erste Regenguss und das erste Gewitter, ließen Ai vor Angst in ihrer Höhle zusammenkauern. Aber sie arrangierte sich mit allen. Sie verstand, dass ihr diese Dinge nichts tun konnten, solange sie in der Höhle blieb.  
So war es auch gewesen, als das merkwürdige Geräusch sie weckte.

Rückblende Ende

Ai schrak aus ihren Gedanken hoch, als das Tierjunge begann ihr die Hand abzuschlecken. Es fühlte sich merkwürdig an. Und dann fiepte das Junge erneut. Es hatte wohl Hunger. Ai wusste, dass das Kleine später einmal zu den großen Tieren, die sie immer anknurrten, gehören würde. Und diese Tiere ernährten sich nun mal von den anderen Lebewesen dieses Planeten.  
Und sie tranken Wasser.

Sie beschloss dem Kleinen etwas zu Fressen zu besorgen. Eigentlich war das Töten ihr zuwider, aber für den Kleinen würde sie eine Ausnahme machen. Gesagt, getan und bald darauf schlief der Kleine satt und zufrieden auf ihrem Schoß ein. Ai nahm das Streicheln wieder auf und ihr Blick ging erneut zu dem Energonvorrat. Lange würde er nicht mehr reichen, doch was sollte sie tun? Sie fand einfach keine Lösung. Sie war noch zu klein, um eine Botschaft ins All zu schicken und sie hatte auch ewig keinen anderen Transformer ausmachen können.

Ai hatte zwar einmal versucht, eins von den merkwürdig grünen Dingern zu essen, aber nach dem Versuch war ihr tagelang übel und schlecht gewesen. Danach hatte sie es nie wieder versucht.

Irgendwann fiel auch Ai erschöpft in Stasis.

Dass Erste was sie wahrnahm war, dass ihr über das Gesicht leckte. Ai schlug die Optiken auf und befand sich Auge in Auge mit dem Tierjungen. Das Kleine fiepte erneut vor Hunger, sowie es ihr erschien. Ai giggelte und begab sich auf den Weg, um dem Kleinen was zu essen zu besorgen. Auch zu einer Wasserstelle brachte sie ihn.

So vergingen die Wochen und das Junge wuchs heran. Es folgte Ai bald auf Schritt und Tritt und nach einigen Fehlversuchen schaffte es der Löwe dann auch, sein Essen selbst zu erlegen. Ai´s Energonvorrat hingegen schrumpfte immer mehr.

Sie musste unbedingt etwas unternehmen. Vielleicht sollte sie nochmals versuchen eins der grünen Dinge zu probieren. Denn wenn sie nicht bald eine Lösung für ihr Problem fand, würde sie ihren Eltern in die Matrix folgen. Aber Ai wollte leben.

Ein Zufall kam ihr zu Hilfe. Eines Tages sah sie zweibeinige Wesen, die sich wie sie aufrecht durch den Wald bewegten. Es waren nicht viele aber Ai beschloss ihnen zu folgen. Sie beobachtete, wie diese Wesen ein Tier erlegten, es häuteten, um es dann auf einen Stock zu spießen und über etwas sehr heißem und zudem rotglühendem zu platzieren.

Der Duft, der zu ihr herüber wehte, roch verführerisch und Ai sah genau zu. Vielleicht sollte diese Art der Nahrung versuchen und nicht so etwas blätterartiges. Sie beobachtete, die Wesen dabei, wie sie das Tier genüsslich verspeisten.

Ai hatte sich jeden Schritt der Zweibeiner, was die Zubereitung ihrer Nahrung anging, sehr genau eingeprägt und kehrte dann leise und vorsichtig zu ihrer Höhle zurück. Ihr Blick ging erneut zu dem immer schneller schwindenden Energonvorrat und sie beschloss, das neu Erlernte auszuprobieren.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hier mal ein kurzes Update.

Ai saß in ihrer Höhle und starrte, während ihre Gedanken nahezu rasten, trübsinnig auf die spärlichen Reste ihres Energonvorrates.  
Es waren leider nur noch gut zehn Würfel übrig. Und sie hatte Hunger. Was sollte sie nur tun? Wenn sie nur an ihre Erfahrungen mit den Blättern dachte, wurde ihr erneut übel.  
Nein, dass war überhaupt nicht gut gewesen, aber in Stasis Lock fallen und nicht wieder aufzuwachen? Das wollte sie auch nicht.

Sie stand vor einem riesigen Problem. Vor einigen Tagen hatte sie die Zweibeiner dabei beobachtet, wie sie ihr an einem Stock befestigtes Essen über das Holz hielten. Der Geruch, der zu ihr herüber geweht war, hatte ihr sprichwörtlich das Energon im Mund zusammen laufen lassen. Sie war auf leisen Sohlen zurück zu ihrer Höhle gelaufen und hatte dort gierig ein paar Würfel verschlungen.

Und nun wollte sie das Beobachtete ausprobieren. Ein kleines Tier hatte sie sich bereits besorgt, oder besser gesagt, ihr Löwe hatte es für sie erlegt und zu ihr gebracht.

Ai ging noch einmal die erlernten Schritte durch. Die Menschen hatte dem Tier die Haut abgezogen, und es im Anschluss auf einen Stock gespießt. Und den hatten sie dann über einen Holzhaufen gehalten und abgewartet. Sie hielt sich genau an die Vorgaben, aber dennoch blieb der leckere Geruch aus. Wo lag bloß der Fehler ?

Ai´s Stirnplatten verzogen sich. Angestrengt dachte sie ein weiteres Mal über die einzelnen Schritte der Zweibeiner nach. Tier fangen, häuten und auf einen Stock stecken. Das hatte sie ebenfalls getan, nur ohne Erfolg.  
Einen Holzhaufen erbauen und das Tier darüber halten. Und dann kam der Geruch. So war es zumindest in der Theorie. Genau so hatte sie es bei den Zweibeinern gesehen.

Moment mal, der Holzhaufen hatte aber geraucht. Ai sah auf ihren Holzhaufen und der qualmte nicht. Lag da der Fehler? Okay, sie musste den Haufen irgendwie zum Qualmen bringen. Nur wie sollte sie das anstellen?  
Vielleicht indem sie auf das Holz pustete ? Nun einen Versuch war es wert.

Ai pustete und pustete, aber der Holzhaufen wollte einfach nicht qualmen Gab es eventuell noch eine andere Möglichkeit?

Verwirrt kratzte sich Ai am Kopf und nahm einen der letzten Würfel. Ihren Hunger konnte sie mit ihm aber auch nicht wirklich stillen. Plötzlich durchfuhr sie ein Gedankenblitz. Vielleicht half es, wenn sie um den Holzhaufen herum tanzte. Würde dann anfangen zu qualmen? Nein, denn das hatten die Zweibeiner schließlich auch nicht getan.

Ai entschloss sich das Beobachtete nochmals Schritt für Schritt durchzugehen.

Also Tier fangen! Das hatte der der Löwe für sie erledigt. Dann hatten die Zweibeiner das Tier gehäutet. Auch das hatte sie getan. Das Fleisch wurde auf einen Stock gespießt. Auch diesen Schritt hatte Ai perfekt nachgeahmt. Im Anschluss hatte sie, wie die Menschen auch, einen Holzhaufen erbaut. Und dann ...

Plötzlich fiel ihr noch etwas wichtiges ein. Die Zweibeiner hatten Steine gegeneinander geschlagen. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass ihr Holzhaufen nicht qualmte. Also trat Ai vor die Höhle und begann eifrig Steine zu sammeln.  
Nachdem sie genug beisammen hatte, setzte sie sich wieder vor ihren Holzhaufen. Vorsichtig nahm sie zwei Steine in die Hand und schlug sie gegeneinander. Aber wieder geschah Nichts. Ein neuer Versuch erfolgte. Aber Der Holzhaufen qualmte noch immer nicht.

Frustriert knurrte Ai auf. Dann raschelte plötzlich etwas in der Höhle und Ai sah auf. Ihr Löwe betrat die Höhle, ließ sich auf dem Boden nieder und begann genüsslich auf einem Stück Fleisch herumzukauen. Erneut knurrte die junge Femme auf. Schließlich hatte sie auch Hunger. Aber vielleicht sollte sie es dem Löwen gleich tun. Ai sah auf das Stück Fleisch, das am Stock hing und dann wanderte ihr Blick wieder zu dem Löwen, der genüsslich auf seiner Beute herumkaute. Oder sollte sie besser einen Energonwürfel zu sich nehmen? Nein, sie musste eine andere Möglichkeit finden und ihr Energon war bereits knapp genug.

Vorsichtig führte Ai den Tierspieß an ihren Mund heran und riss vorsichtig mit den Dentalplatten ein Stück heraus. Sie begann das Fleisch langsam zu zerkauen. Irgendwie schien es in ihrem Mund immer mehr zu werden. Aber zum Glück blieb das schlechte Gefühl diesmal aus. Sollte sie es wagen es hinunter zu schlucken? Eigentlich war es eh egal. Ai schluckte unwillkürlich.

Kurz darauf verdrehten sich ihre Optiken und die junge Femme fiel zu Boden.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Neues Chap- Neue Chance für Ai !!!
> 
> Viel Spaß wünsch ich euch ...

Die Optiken der jungen Femme gingen online, aber sie fühlte sich noch sehr verwirrt. Was war nur passiert? Wieso lag sie neben einem Holzhaufen auf dem Boden ?  
Das nächste was sie wahrnahm, war ihr bohrender Hunger. Ai entnahm aus ihrem stark schwindenden Vorrat einen Energonwürfel und begann ihn langsam zu verzehren, während ihr die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden wieder in den Sinn kamen. Aha, sie hatte versucht Biomasse zu essen und war nach dem Schlucken offline gegangen. Sie untersuchte kurz ihren Körper, ob sie sich etwas getan hatte. Nein, da war zum Glück nichts. Dann sah sie sich in der Höhle um. Auch hier war noch alles beim Alten. Nur das von ihr auf einen Stock gespießte Stück Tier verschwand gerade in der Mundöffnung ihres ständigen Begleiters. Der Löwe leckte sich im Anschluss genüsslich über die Pfoten. Ai musste bei dem Anblick grinsen, wurde aber dann erneut an ihr Problem erinnert.  
Nach einer kurzen Bestandsaufnahme stellte sie fest, dass die Übelkeit und das schlechte Gefühl, welches sie nach dem Verzehr der Pflanzen verspürt hatte, diesmal nicht vorhanden waren.  
Im Gegenteil, sie fühlte sich gut, aber trotz allem war sie noch immer hungrig. Sie entschloss sich daher einen weiteren Versuch zu wagen. Der Würfel hatte ihr neue Energie gespendet, die junge Femme fühlte sich gestärkt und erhob sich vorsichtig. Alles war gut, es gab keine Schwierigkeiten.

Ai ging die Schritte im Kopf nochmals durch. Tier fangen, häuten und auf einen Stock spießen. Dann einen Holzhaufen erbauen, na ja der war ja noch da. Dann zwei Steine gegeneinander schlagen, bis der Haufen irgendwann qualmte. Im Anschluss das Tier so lange über den Haufen halten, bis der leckere Geruch entstand.

Schön und gut, aber alles der Reihe nach. Zuerst brauchte sie ein Tier. Ai trat aus der Höhle und begab sich auf den Weg. Der Löwe folgte ihr wie üblich auf dem Fuße. Schnell war ein passendes Tier gefunden. Der Löwe begann eine Hetzjagd auf sein vermeintliches Opfer und das Tier flüchtete sich schnell auf einen Baum. Hmm... so etwas hatte Ai bisher auch noch nie gesehen und sie war daher vollkommen verdutzt. Ihr Begleiter schlich um den Baum herum und auch die junge Femme sah ratlos in Richtung des Tieres. Wie bitte sollten sie es von dort oben wieder herunter bekommen? 

Hmm, das dürfte mehr las nur schwierig werden. Nach längerem überlegen entschloss sich Ai dazu, dieses Tier nicht für ihre Mahlzeit zu verwenden. Wenn es einen derart starken Überlebenswillen zeigte, sollte es eine Überlebenschance bekommen. Sie drehte sich um und suchte nach einer neuen Gelegenheit. Die wurde zum Glück schnell gefunden und sichtlich stolz, trug Ai nur kurze Zeit später das Tier in ihre Höhle.

Die Sache mich dem Abziehen des Fells hatte sie inzwischen gut im Griff, sodass sich ihre zukünftige Mahlzeit schnell auf dem Stock wieder fand. Nun folgte der nächste Schritt, der Holzhaufen musste zum Qualmen gebracht werden...

AI sah sich in der Höhle um und ihr Blick fiel auf die von ihr gesammelten Steine. Wahllos griff sie nach zwei Exemplaren und begann sie über dem Holzhaufen zusammen zuschlagen. Aber das mit dem Qualmen wollte einfach nicht funktionieren. Vielleicht sollte sie die Steine austauschen? Nun einen Versuch war es wert...

Erneut schlug die junge Femme die Steine zusammen. Mehrfach sogar, aber der Holzhaufen begann aber noch immer nicht zu qualmen... Einen allerletzten Versuch mit zwei weiteren Steinen konnte sie ja noch wagen. Ai tauschte die Steine erneut und schlug sie gegeneinander.

Es entstand ein kurzes Funken. Erschrocken ließ sie die Steine fallen. Was war denn das gewesen? Noch ein Versuch. Wieder sprühten kleine Funken und einer davon fiel auf den Holzhaufen. Konnte es so funktionieren? Mit neuem Elan schlug Ai erneut die Steine gegeneinander und siehe da, nach kurzer Zeit begann der Holzhaufen tatsächlich zu qualmen und es entwickelte sich der erste Rauch. Erfreut jauchzte Ai auf. Sie hatte es endlich geschafft. Nun stand die junge Femme auf und legte die beiden Steine für den späteren Gebrauch in eine der Ecken. 

Dann ließ sie sich erneut nieder und hielt ihr Tier über den Rauch. Es dauerte ein wenig und Ai bemerkte, wie aus dem hölzernem Haufen kleine gelbe und rote Lichter erschienen. Was war denn das ?  
Ihr Sensor zeigte keine Gefahr an, also legte sie das auf den Stock gespießte Tier beiseite. Neugierig fasste sie diese merkwürdige aussehenden Lichter mit einer Hand an, aber nur um diese von einem lauten Aufschrei begleitet hastig zurückzuziehen. Verdammt, war das heiß. Und nun bemerkte sie auch, wie die Höhle sich langsam mit Rauch zu füllen begann. Zudem knackte und knisterte der Holzhaufen bedrohlich laut. War das bei den Zweibeiner auch so gewesen? Plötzlich sprang ein Holzstück in die Luft und traf den Löwen am Kopf. Der jaulte schmerzgepeinigt auf und verließ eiligst die Höhle. Oh, das war gar nicht gut. Der Holzhaufen versprühte kleine Funken, die sich in alle Richtungen verteilten und dort begann es nur wenig später ebenfalls zu qualmen. Ai sah sich verschreckt um. In der Höhle qualmte es plötzlich überall. Die junge Femme sprang wild umher und versuchte die gelben und roten Lichter mit Hilfe ihrer Füße auszutreten. Aber die waren so heiß, dass Ai vor Schmerz und Wut laut aufschrie.

Aber Ai bemerkte auch den leckeren Geruch. Sie sah sich irritiert um und bemerkte, dass auch ihre Mahlzeit von einem der knisternden Holzstücke getroffen worden war. Trotz all ihrer Probleme grinste Ai jetzt freudig. So funktionierte das Ganze also.

Leider verdichtete sich der Rauch in der Höhle und Ai kam mit dem Austreten der Funken und Lichter einfach nicht mehr hinterher. Sie entschloss sich dazu, ihren Energonvorrat und das lecker riechende Tier an sich zu nehmen und aus der Höhle zu flüchten. Die ganze Sache wurde ihr immer unheimlicher.

Gesagt, getan und während sie das Energon und das Tier ergriff, entschloss sie sich dazu, es das nächste Mal außerhalb der Höhle zu versuchen.  
Als Ai schließlich draußen stand, entwichen aus der Höhle dicke schwarze Rauchschwaden. Vorsichtig lugte die junge Femme hinein und was sie dann sah, ließ sie entsetzt aufschreien. Ihr ganzes Heim war in roten und gelben Lichter getaucht worden. Und zu allem Unglück waren die anscheinend auch noch sehr gefräßig, denn Ai´s gesamtes Hab und Gut fiel ihnen zum Opfer.   
Frustriert knurrte Ai sie an, dass sie damit aufhören sollten, aber die Flammen hörten einfach nicht auf sie.

So bleib ihr leider nichts anderes übrig, als den Lichtern ihren Willen zu lassen. Ihr Löwe kuschelte sich schutzsuchend an sie und Ai strich ihm beruhigend mit ihrer Hand über sein dichtes Fell.

Aus lauter Frust griff sie unbewusst nach dem lecker riechendem Stück von dem Tier und biss hinein. Sie riss ein Stück ab und zerkaute es mit ihren Dentalplatten. Dann schluckte sie es hinunter und riss erneut ein Stück ab. Ihr Blick hingegen lag noch immer auf den Lichtern, die sich unaufhörlich an ihrem Heim satt fraßen.

So verging einige Zeit, bis Ai plötzlich auf den Stock biss. Verwundert sah auf und bemerkte was sie da eigentlich tat. Ihr war nicht schlecht geworden und sie war nach wie vor online. Und wenn sie ehrlich war, schmeckte es ihr einfach nur hervorragend. Und das beste daran, ihr Hunger war nahezu verschwunden. Wie war das nur möglich? Ai grübelte kurz und sprang nach kurzer Zeit freudig jauchzend auf. Es war doch eigentlich egal, wie es möglich sein konnte.  
Die Hauptsache war, dass sie einen Weg gefunden hatte, zu überleben. Nun konnte doch eigentlich nichts mehr schief gehen.

Gut, es entwichen noch immer Rauchschwaden aus ihrer Höhle, und die Lichter fraßen sich weiter durch ihr Hab und Gut, aber das konnte sie ersetzten. Musste sie sich halt eben noch einmal neu einrichten. Irgendwann wäre sie stark genug, um eine Botschaft ins All zu senden. Sie hegte die Hoffnung, dass ihr Ruf erhört werden würde und man sie eines Tages von diesem Planeten rettete.

Sie konnte ja leider nicht ahnen, wie falsch sie mit ihren gehegten Hoffnungen lag und dass es noch Jahrtausende lang dauern würde, bis sie auf einen oder mehrere ihrer Artgenossen traf.

Fortsetzung folgt


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi^^  
> Einmal neu und neue Erlebnisse für Ai´Tesh

Hi^^  
Einmal neu und neue Erlebnisse für Ai´Tesh

@ Elli – knuddel und danke für´s superschnelle Betan !!!

 

Inzwischen waren Jahre vergangen. Ai hatte während dieser Zeit bemerkt, dass sie sich zwar ernähren konnte, aber doch nur sehr langsam größer wurde. So nach und nach hatte sie begriffen, dass sie wohl nie so groß wie ihre Eltern werden würde.  
Aber das war ihr im Prinzip egal. Hauptsache sie lebte. Auch die Sache mit dem qualmenden Holzhaufen hatte sie perfektioniert. Nach dem beim ersten Mal die gefräßigen Lichter ihr ganzen Heim aufgefressen hatten, hatte die junge Femme sich abseits ihrer wieder eingerichteten Höhle eine Stelle ausgesucht, wo sie ihre Mahlzeiten zubereitete. Das klappte alles wunderbar.

Einen schweren Verlust hatte Ai jedoch hinnehmen müssen. Ihr Löwe war eines morgens einfach nicht mehr ausgestanden. Egal was sie versucht hatte. Er war einfach liegen geblieben. Zuerst hatte sie gedacht, er spiele ein neues Spiel, aber er rührte sich einfach nicht. doch dann begann sie langsam die Wahrheit zu begreifen. Anscheinend war er zu Primus gerufen worden. Ai klagte und wimmerte. Die junge Femme hatte es dieses Wesen so geliebt und nun war es nicht mehr da. Zwei lange Sonnentage vergrub sie sich in ihrer Höhle, bis der Hunger sich bemerkbar machte. Ai entschied, dass das Leben weitergehen musste. Sie würde sich nie wieder auf ein Tier einlassen. Der Schmerz, wenn es zu Primus gehen musste, war einfach zu groß für ihren Spark.

So lebte Ai ihr Leben weiter. Ab und zu versuchte sie eine Botschaft ins All zu senden. Aber niemals bekam sie eine Antwort, noch tauchte ein anderes Wesen ihrer Rasse auf. Mitunter schlich sie sich auch in die Nähe der merkwürdigen Zweibeiner und beobachtete sie. Sie lernte viel aus diesen Streifzügen. Eines Tages hätten die Zweibeiner sie beinahe entdeckt. Nur mit einem gewagten Sprung schaffte die junge Femme es diesen Wesen zu entkommen. Irgendwie schien ihr Sensor Gefahr bei diesen zu wittern. 

So langsam nahm Ais Höhle auch immer die Gestalt der Behausungen der Zweibeiner an. Und noch etwas hatte Ai an sich entdeckt. Wenn sie wollte, konnte sie die Gestalt der Tiere scannen und ihre Formen annehmen. Das war eines Tages einfach passiert. Sie hatte einem Tier zugesehen und sich gewünscht auch so auf die Bäume klettern zu können. Und dann war es geschehen. Ai nutzte diese neue Sache redlich aus. Viel zu schnell drohte sie sonst die Langeweile zu übermannen.

Eines Tages jedoch nahm Ai, leises Weinen vor ihrer Höhle war. Am Himmel waren wieder diese merkwürdigen Lichtgestalten und es donnerte gewaltig. Primus sei Dank, dass Ai ihr Essen schon zu bereitet hatte. Noch dazu fiel Wasser vom Himmel. Normalerweise liebte die junge Femme Wasser, aber nicht wenn es vom Himmel fiel.

Sie entschied sich nachzusehen, was das Wimmern zu bedeuten hatte. Sie fand eines der Zweibeinerjungen. Es war weit entfernt von den Behausungen und ihr Sensor zeigte bei diesem Exemplar keine Gefahr. Vorsichtig näherte Ai sich diesem und berührte es. Zuerst erschrak das Junge und schmiegte sich dann schutzsuchend an sie. Die junge Femme entschied das Kleine mit in ihre Höhle zu nehmen. Da war es wenigstens trocken.

Sie trug es hinein und legte es auf ihr Bett. Das Kleine sah sie mit großen Augen an und bemerkte dann Ais Mahlzeit. Hungrig stürzte es sich darauf und begann zu fressen. Verwirrt sah Ai es an und griff dann ebenfalls schnell zu, bevor alles weg war. Das Zweibeinerjunge sah Ai an und lachte glockenhell auf. Nachdem es scheinbar satt war, stand es auf und ging auf die junge Femme zu. Vorsichtig begann es Ai´s Körper zu berühren und schien zu ... sprechen. Ai legte den Kopf schief und antwortete mit den cybertronischen Klicklauten. Wieder lachte das Junge auf und zeigte auf sich. „Nuri!“ und dann zeigte es auf Ai und sah sie fragend an. Ai verstand schnell, offenbar konnten diese Zweibeiner sich verständigen. Nur leider konnte sie diese Sprache nicht. Hilflos hob sie die Hände.

Wieder lachte das Zweibeinerjunge und ging zum anderen Ende der Höhle, wo es sich neugierig umsah. Dann kam es wieder zu Ai zurück und setzte sich vor sie hin. Nun sagen wir mal so. Ai war erstaunt. Das Junge formte einzelne Laute und schien Ai aufzufordern , diese nachzumachen. Nach kurzer Zeit gelang es der Femme auch und erfreut jauchzte sie auf. So ging es eine ganze Zeit lang weiter, bis sie und auch das Junge einschliefen.  
Am nächsten Morgen wurde Ai, von ihrem Sensor geweckt, der ihr eine große Gefahr anzeigte. Sie sah sich erstaunt um und bemerkte sich nähernde große Zweibeiner. Schnell weckte sie das Junge und sah es mit bittendem Blick an. Das Junge lachte, als es bemerkte, dass seine Schöpfer nach ihm suchten. Es nahm Ai´s Hand und versuchte sie zum Mitkommen zu bewegen. Ai hingegen schüttelte den Kopf.

Endlich schien das Junge zu begreifen. Es legte den Finger auf den Mund und machte „Psst!“  
Ai nickte. Zu groß war für sie die Gefahr.

Das Junge lief zu ihr und drückte sie nochmals. Dann lief es seinen Schöpfern entgegen, die es herzten und drückten. Und schließlich mit Nuri davonzogen. Die junge Femme entschied sich ihnen zu folgen um zu sehen, ob das Junge sicher nach Hause kam. Alles verlief gut und Ai konnte zu ihrer Höhle zurückkehren. Sie erwartete nicht, das Junge nochmals zu sehen.

Umso größer war ihre Überraschung als es ein paar Sonnen später plötzlich in ihrer Höhle stand. Und was für Ai das schlimmste war. Es war nicht allein. Neben ihm stand zwei große Zweibeiner, die neugierig auf sie sahen.


End file.
